1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head and a golf club.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various shapes of a sole have been proposed in a golf club head.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-8303 discloses a head with a spherical sole having a convex curved surface in a toe-heel direction and a face-back direction. When the head is set at an address lie angle of 45 degrees to 55 degrees, the spherical sole is partially formed in a plane or a recessed surface brought into contact with a standard surface.